


Первый надрез

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bloodplay, Kink Meme, M/M, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Написано по заявке "Симм!Мастер/капитан Джон Харт, бладплей".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/gifts).
  * A translation of [The First Cut](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/278790) by anonymous. 



— Видишь ли, я могу сейчас же раскроить тебе горло, — насмешливо произнёс Мастер, прижимая нож к шее капитана Джона Харта. Они лежали в его, Мастера, постели. — Могу порезать тебя и наблюдать, как ты истекаешь кровью, пока я заёбываю тебя до смерти, — сказал он и ухмыльнулся: в глазах бывшего агента времени мелькнула искорка страха. — И помешать мне ты не сможешь, — добавил он, с помощью ментальной силы запрещая Джону физически дать ему сдачи — лишь бы увидеть страх и боль в его глазах!

— Тогда почему ты этого не сделаешь? — спросил Джон и легонько вздрогнул, когда Мастер сильнее прижал лезвие ножа, рисуя на коже кроваво-красную черту.

— К твоему счастью, горничная до понедельника не появится, а мне действительно очень не хотелось бы заставлять её убирать эту грязь, — ответил Мастер. Лезвие скользнуло вниз, на грудь, оставляя на золотистой от легкого загара коже тонкий кровавый след, и Джон задрожал от смеси удовольствия и боли. Мастер наклонил голову и, довольно заворчав, слизнул кровь.

— Нет ничего лучше, чем вкус энергии временной воронки, — пробормотал он.

— Ничего подобного, — сообщил Джон и едва заметно вздрогнул, когда нож двинулся дальше, прокладывая путь прямо к члену.

— Хотя ебля — это звучит прикольно, — мечтательно проговорил Мастер, обводя кончиком ножа основание члена. И ухмыльнулся: у него уже сложился замысел, как использовать Джона в своих планах по завоеванию мира, хотя детали он пока еще прорабатывал. Потом бросил взгляд на Джона, и тот вдруг понял: он бы планету взорвал, лишь бы Мастер посмотрел так на него еще раз. — Согласен?

— О, сто процентов! Никогда не отказываюсь, если предлагают хорошую еблю, особенно если она будет последней. В конце концов, помирать — так с музыкой.


End file.
